gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Born This Way (Song)
Born This Way by Lady Gaga is featured in Born This Way, the eighteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions and features solos from Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. The episode that the song is featured in is focused on the New Directions accepting their personal flaws. For the performance, the members of the New Directions are seen wearing shirts with text printed on them that state something about them which they have previously struggled to accept. Near the end of the song, Will and Emma join in wearing their own shirts. Santana did not participate in this performance, although she watches with David, while thinking about what Brittany said to her in the school hallways. Lyrics Kurt: It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M (M-M-M-M) Just put your paws up, 'Cause you were born this way baby Tina: My mamma told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir Mercedes: "There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are," She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe" So, hold your head up, girl Mercedes with Tina: And you'll go far Listen to me when I say Mercedes with New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way) Tina with New Directions: Ooo, there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way (Mercedes with New Directions: Born this way) Ooo, there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way Right track, baby I was born this way Kurt: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Tina: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Mercedes: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Kurt: Don't be! (Don't be, don't be, don't be) Tina (with New Directions): Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth (In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth) Mercedes with New Directions: A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M Mercedes with Tina: I love my life I love this record and mi amore vole fe yah Mercedes with New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way) Tina with New Directions: Ooo there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way (Mercedes with New Directions: Born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way Right track, baby I was born this way Tina: Way-ay-ay (Kurt: Don't be, don't be, don't be) Way-ay-ay Kurt (with New Directions): Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen, You're black, white, beige, chola descent (You're Lebanese, you're orient) Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice, and love yourself today 'Cause, baby, you were born this way Mercedes with Tina and New Directions: No matter gay, straight, or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track, baby I was born to be brave New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes Mercedes with New Directions: I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way New Directions: Don't hide yourself in regret Mercedes and New Directions: Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way (New Directions: born this way) Tina with New Directions (Mercedes): Ooo there ain’t no other way (Ooo there ain't no) Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was) Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was) Right track Baby, I was born this way (Born this way) Tina with New Directions: (with Mercedes)' I was born this way, (hey!) (I was born this way, hey!) I'm on the right track, baby (I was born this way, hey!) I was born this way, (hey!) (I was born this way, hey!) I'm on the (right track, baby) (I was born this way, hey!) Reception *The New Directions' rendition of Born This Way was strongly approved by . On her account, she wrote, "I really loved Glee's Born This Way episode. I admire the show for being brave+fighting for such modern social messaging. Never back down." *The song was criticized by Berk, who felt that the cover version and performance was boring. He gave it 3 out of 5 stars. Gonzalez gave the performance a 'B+', and commented that it wasn't her favorite group number. Michael Slezak approved of the song: "it was nice to see and hear Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt on lead vocals — instead of, say, Blaine, Rachel, and Mr. Schue. He went on to give the performance an 'A-'. *Even though Kurt wore a shirt saying "Likes Boys," the cutting of the gay/straight/bi lyrics in the song was highly criticized by both critics and fans alike, considering the show's focus on sexuality and accepting yourself. Trivia *This is the second time where Kurt is seen doing sign language in a song, the first being Imagine along with the Haverbrook School for the Deaf's Glee Club and the rest of the New Directions and the third being ABC at the 2011 Sectionals. *The red and black checkered sweater Kurt wears during the scene in Hummel Tires (in the Season Six episode 2009) featuring Kurt in a voice-over saying, "I'm gay dad" is the same sweater he wore (before revealing the shirt) during the performance of this song. *This was one of the songs performed during the 2011 Glee Live 2010 tour. **In the stage performance, the cast wore the T-shirts their characters wore during the episode. ***During one stop on the tour, Dianna Agron wore a shirt that said 'likes girls' in order to support the LGBT community.Dianna Agron of 'Glee' likes girls -- explain, please? ***During the show, all shirts except Emma, Mr. Schuester, and Santana's first shirt 'Bitch' were for sale (Because Naya wore the Lebanese one). ***During the 2011 tour, Naya Rivera sang Born This Way onstage (unlike her character), but Lea Michele did not because the song immediately preceded Firework in the set list. *J.J. Totah, who plays Myron Muskovitz, auditioned for Glee with this song. T-Shirts *Artie - "Four Eyes" **Referring to him wearing glasses. *Brittany - "I'm With Stoopid (Upwards Arrow)" **Commenting on her lack of intelligence. *Finn - "Can't Dance" **Referring to how ungainly his dancing is, mainly because he hit Rachel in the face. *Kurt - "Likes Boys" **His sexuality. *Lauren - "Bad Attitude" **Her badass attitude is apparently an issue. *Mercedes - "No Weave!" **Commenting on the fact that she has hair extensions (which are often called a "weave") and is insecure without them. *Mike - "Can't Sing" **As shown in Duets, he is insecure about his singing. However, in Asian F, Mike is shown to have improved his singing voice with help of Tina's singing lessons. *Puck - "I'm With Stupid (Downwards Arrow)" **His tendency to let his downstairs brain make all the decisions resulting in unfortunate events, such as getting Quinn pregnant and nearly making a sex tape with Lauren in Sexy. *Quinn - "Lucy Caboosey" **In her old school, she was called "Lucy Caboosey" because of her weight and looks. *Sam - "Trouty Mouth" **His abnormally large mouth and fishy lips. Also, the term coined by Santana in Original Song just to poke fun at the size of his mouth. *Tina - "Brown Eyes" **The fact that she had worn blue contacts because she was insecure about her real eye color. *Emma - "Ginger" and "OCD" **Her hair color **Her mental disorder (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder). *Will - "Butt Chin" **The cleft in his chin. *Rachel - "Nose" **Her Jewish nose. *Santana - "Bitch" and "Lebanese" **Her "bitchy" personality. **Meant to be "Lesbian" but Brittany misspelled it. She wore the "Lebanese" shirt but did not take part in the performance. Gallery BTW1.png BTW2.png BTW3.png BTW5.png BTW6.png BTW8.png BTW11.png BTW13.png Imageskurt likes boys.jpeg BTW14.png BTW16.png BTW17.png BTW18.png BTW19.png BTW21.png BTW22.png BTW23.png BTW24.png BTW25.png BTW26.png BTWEmma.jpg BTWKurt.jpg BTWMercedes.jpg BTWSam.jpg BTWMike.jpg BTWSantana.jpg BTWBrittany.png BTWFritters.png BTWQuinn.png tumblr mgschrhty71r7lepzo1 250.gif tumblr mkwunknED31r2aexjo6 r1 250.gif BornThisWayQuitt.gif tumblr mnjhzczAlr1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mnjhzczAlr1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mnjhzczAlr1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mnjhzczAlr1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif tumblr mnjhzczAlr1ra5gbxo3 r4 250.gif tumblr mnjhzczAlr1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mnjhzczAlr1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mnjhzczAlr1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif born this way season 2.jpg born this way season 2.png Truta.jpg Videos References Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner